Errores y Consecuencias
by icechipsx
Summary: Cuando la cantidad de errores es increíblemente grande, un corrector llamado consecuencias entra en acción; /Por esta razón, me he forzado a discutir con Sonic./ Éste camino lleva al paraíso. Y éste otro ...lleva a la vida. ¿Qué camino eliges?./


_**[No me pertenecen los personajes mencionados excepto Daniel Swell.]**_

_**Título: **_Errores y Consecuencias.

_**Autor: **_FreezeTheFuture

_**Factoría/Fandom: **_Sonic the Hedgehog.

_**Personajes: **_Sonic, Amy, Sally.

_**Pareja: **_Sonamy/Sonally

_**Resumen: **_Cuando la cantidad de errores es increíblemente grande, un corrector llamado consecuencias entra en acción; /Por esta razón, me he forzado a discutir con Sonic./ Éste camino lleva al paraíso. Y éste otro ...lleva a la vida. ¿Qué camino eliges?./

_**Género: **_Suspense, Hurt (Sin el Comfort), Supernatural, Tragedy, Romance, Angst.

_**Categoría: **_One-shot, T por personaje fallecido.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso en Mobius, muy lluvioso. Cierta eriza rosa estaba en casa y, afortunadamente, tenía calefacción suficiente para aguantar la tormenta. Amy se encontraba recostada y tapada comodamente en su sofá, escribiendo sobre su día a día en una libretita verde.

"A ver... hoy no he hecho nada interesante. ¡Quién lo haría con la que está cayendo!" se dijo Amy a sí misma golpeando su bolígrafo contra su barbilla.

De repente, un golpe acelerado se oyó en su puerta. Ella se destapó rápidamente y acudió a la llamada.

"¿Quién es?" abrió la puerta "¡Oh!"

"A-Amy, t-tengo frío..." tartamudeaba un erizo helado y mojado.

"Perdona Sonic, estaba sorprendida." Amy rió "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Que está cayendo un chaparrón de tres pares..." dijo él "¿Puedo pasar ya?"

"¡Perdona! Pasa." ella se apartó para dejarle pasar y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Sonic "¿Me dejas una toalla?"

"Ah, ¡sí!" Amy subió las escaleras muy rápido y bajó una suave toalla de color verde.

"Gracias, Amy." dijo él "Venía de una cita con Sally, y bueno, tu casa me pillaba de paso."

El corazón palpitante de Amy se hundió cuando Sonic mencionó las palabras 'Sally' y 'cita' juntas. Los sentimientos de Amy hacia Sonic seguían siendo los mismos: amor incondicional. Ella, lamentablemente, sabía que Sonic estaba locamente enamorado de la princesa de Knothole. Y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Sally era una gran persona. Era valiente, amable, bondadosa...

A pesar de ello, Amy envidiaba a Sally muchísimo. Tenía la suerte que ella no tenía. Y no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo.

"Si, ya veo. ¿Os va bien?" preguntó Amy. Por un momento, deseó que él le dijera que no les iba bien.

"Claro. Estamos muy bien. Estar con ella ha sido uno de mis deseos desde hace mucho." dijo el erizo azul sonriendo.

"Ya veo. ¡Me alegro!" dijo ella sentándose otra vez en el sofá.

"¿Y tú?" inquirió el curioso.

"¿Yo?" Amy rió "Como siempre. Ya sabes, un rato allí, otro allá."

"Bueno, es que Cream me mencionó que te veía algo apagada." dijo Sonic.

"Ah, estoy intentando encontrar novio, ¿sabes?" Sonic tragó saliva mientras Amy le soltaba una tirada de mentiras.

"Me alegro por tí. Espero que encuentres a alguien para tí." dijo él "Me voy ¿vale? Te veré por ahí."

"De acuerdo, ¡gracias!" dijo Amy cerrando la puerta cuando Sonic salió con un paraguas de Amy.

Ella se apartó, se inclinó sobre la puerta y suspiró con agonía. Le molestaba muchísimo que no se diera cuenta de que aún le quería. Ella quería que Sonic fuera feliz, y también Sally. Que afortunada era, demasiado.

Mientras Amy se lamentaba de sí misma, Sonic andaba dubitativo hacia el taller de su amigo Tails. Estaba algo confuso de que ella hubiera superado lo suyo con Sally. Vale, habían sido tres meses, pero ¡era Amy! Amy nunca se rendía. De alguna forma, le molestaba que ella se olvidara de él, y más habiéndolo hecho tan rápido. Sonic pensaba que había hecho mella en ella, ¿y le olvida en un chasquido?

"Perdone, disculpe..." dijo un chico que se había chocado con Sonic "¿Sabe dónde vive Amy Rose?"

"¿La eriza rosa?" preguntó Sonic.

"Sí, supongo que sí." dijo el desconocido.

"Ve todo recto hacia esa casa con enredaderas. No sé si las verás con ésta niebla, pero te apañarás." dijo Sonic algo frío.

"Gracias." el desconocido le dió un golpe brusco a Sonic a su hombro con el suyo y se fué andando.

Sonic le miró molesto "Agh."

El desconocido andó hacia la casa de Amy y tocó a su puerta. Como Amy estaba todavía contra la puerta, no tardó en responder.

"Oh, ¿quién es?" ella abrió la puerta "Perdón, ¿le conozco?"

"Amy, ¿no me reconoces?" el chico se quitó la capucha que llevaba y Amy se sorprendió.

"No puede ser... ¿Daniel?" el erizo rojo asintió sonriente.

Un erizo rojo llamado Daniel Swell entraba en la casa. Llevaba una sudadera negra y unos zapatos azules, con franjas celestes. Sus mitones blancos estaban calados y su pelo corto hacia arriba denotaba que llevaba tiempo en la calle. Sus ojos turquesa, en cambio, mostraban una ansia por verla que pocos daban a ver.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te ví por última vez, ¿verdad?" preguntó Amy mientras cerraba la puerta por segunda vez.

"Si, cierto. Eras tan pequeña..." dijo él acercándose hacia ella "...y tan bella."

Amy se sonrrojó aún sonriente "Que mono, tu también eras muy guapo."

"Gracias." dijo él suavemente "Pero si he venido a verte, no es expresamente para decirte lo guapa que eres."

Ella rió "Lo veía venir. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno... es que he estado pensando en tí últimamente, y me he dado cuenta de que bueno..." él se giro bruscamente y la miro con una sonrisa tentadora "...estoy perdidamente enamorado de tí."

La garganta de Amy se cerró, y la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente"¿¡C-Cómo!?"

"Perdón, igual he sido muy brusco." él se rió nerviosamente.

"No, tranquilo..." dijo ella con empatía "Me parece muy raro, Dani."

"¿Qué? ¿Por?"

"Bueno... hace mucho que no nos vemos, nada más." dijo ella rascándose la cabeza.

"Ha sido producto de una reflexión profunda, Amy." él la cogió de la mano y la miró profundamente "Entonces, ¿qué me dices?"

"Es que... Dani, estoy enamorada de otro." susurró ella algo avergonzada.

"Seguro que te refieres a ese Sonic, ¿no?" dijo él. Ella asintió "Está con otra."

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?" dijo ella con un dedo acusador.

"Vamos, incluso tú lo sabes." ella lo miró perpleja "¿No crees que puedes olvidarle conmigo?"

"Mira Dani, vamos a hacer una cosa." Amy le sonrió "Dame tu número de móvil y déjame pensar esta noche. Si eso, mañana de llamo, ¿te parece?"

"De acuerdo." él cogió un cuaderno verde en el que Amy habia estado escribiendo.

"No, ahí no..." dijo Amy demasiado tarde.

Él ya había empezado a escribir "Aquí te lo dejo."

"Gracias..." ella rió nerviosa, cogió el cuaderno y Daniel se fué sin decir palabra.

"Vaya, eso fue raro." se dijo ella a sí misma. Miró al cuaderno que tenía en la mano y se sentó en el sofá, abrumada.

La eriza de ojos verdes abrió su cuadernito verde, en el que sólo había escrito 2 páginas. Hoy había resucitado a su diario, el cual estaba olvidado en un estante. Abrió la primera página y empezó a leer.

_«Querido diario,_

_Hoy he conseguido huir de los robots de Eggman y he conocido a un chico, llamado Sonic. ¡Es muy guapo! _

_Sonic me ha salvado de una muerte segura, ¡y me enamoré al instante de él! Estoy segura de que en el futuro nos casaremos. Aunque igual me hago ilusiones..._

_~Amy»_

Amy se rió de sí misma en esa época. Habían pasado muchos años, y seguía enamorada de él.

Pasó la página.

_«Querido diario,_

_Hoy me he despedido de mis amigos en Little Planet y he hecho mis maletas. ¡Me voy a ver a Sonic! Estoy muy emocionada, nunca he viajado al extranjero, y su planeta está muy lejos. Escribiré pronto._

_~Amy»_

Ella suspiró. Estaba tan distraída con Sonic que se había olvidado de su faceta favorita: escribir. Y fíjate para qué; lo único que ha conseguido es estar sola, muy sola. Tenía a Cream, a Tails, y a más amigos, pero quería ser amada.

Sonic estaba con otra, y tenía que dejarle en paz para ser feliz. ¿Quién diría que el amor pudiera ser tan fuerte?

Pasó a la última página, en la que había estado escribiendo recientemente.

_«Querido diario,_

_Han pasado muchos años desde que te escribí. Me olvidé bastante de tí por Sonic. La verdad, me encanta escribir, pero_

_ -372 139 273-_

Ahí estaba el número de Daniel Swell, acechándola como una coballa. Amy se dió cuenta de que era una señal del destino.

Cerró el cuaderno. Esto supondría un punto de inflexión en su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la tormenta había desaparecido, tal como la neblina en la mente de Amy. Ella caminaba hacia la casa de Cream, con un aspecto nuevo.

Su pelo rosa estaba recogido en una coleta alta, con una goma negra. Además, llevaba un vestido naranja con lunares negros y fondo blanco , con unos zapatos naranjas a juego. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con entusiasmo.

Amy tocó a la puerta de Cream.

"Oh, ¡Amy!" Cream sonrió radiante "No te esperaba tan temprano, pasa.''

"Gracias." dijo ella "En realidad, venía a hablar contigo de una cosa."

"Cuenta." dijo la coneja color crema.

"Ayer vino a mi casa un amigo de la infancia, llamado Daniel..."Amy suspiró "Y me ha pedido salir."

"¡Ala, qué bien!" dijo Cream alegremente "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Es que estoy confusa..." dijo Amy "Sonic sigue aún en mi mente muy recientemente. Pero es que sé que tengo que dejarle ir."

"Amy, Sonic quiere a Sally. Lo mejor es que te apartes y que le dejes un poco de espacio." dijo Cream amablemente.

"Eso es exactamente lo que quería oír. ¿Tienes teléfono?" preguntó Amy.

"Claro, ¿acaso vas a llamar a Daniel?" preguntó Cream.

"No exactamente." la eriza se dirigió hacia el teléfono de la cocina y tecleó unos cuántos números.

"¿A quién crees que va a llamar, Cheese?" preguntó Cream a su Chao.

"¡Chao, Chao!" exclamó Cheese.

"¿Y si fuera a Sonic?" se preguntó Cream a sí misma "No creo que la mejor forma de aclarar las cosas sea por teléfono."

La coneja oyó a Amy colgar el teléfono "¡Cream! Me voy, ¿vale? Me esperan en el parque."

"¡Vale, Amy!" Amy cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo.

"¡Qué prisas!" exclamó Cream riendo "¡Seguro que ha quedado con el Daniel ese!"

"Chao..." dijo Cheese.

* * *

"¡Amy!" dijo cierta persona que la esperaba en el parque "¡Pensaba que no llegabas!"

"Perdona, Sally." dijo Amy "La casa de Cream está algo lejos."

"Ah, no tuve eso en cuenta." dijo Sally riendo nerviosa "Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?"

"Bueno, siéntate." ambas se sentaron en un banco blanco que tenían cerca "Es sobre Sonic..."

"Oye, Amy, ya sabes que estoy enamorada de él. Sé que te sentó mal en su momento, pero-"

"Sally, ¡Sally!" Amy rió "Tranquila, no es exáctamente eso."

"¿Ah no?"

"No." Amy rió nerviosa "¿Tú eres feliz con Sonic?"

"Claro que sí, me hace muy feliz." ella sonrió.

"Me alegro..." dijo Amy.

"Amy, lo siento. No quiero ser dura contigo, pero nos queremos mucho. Me hace feliz, y es lo mínimo que pido." dijo ella algo preocupada "Me sabe mal decirte esto, pero tienes que olvidarte de él."

Amy se rió, para la sorpresa de la ardilla Sally "Lo sé, por eso te he llamado."

Sally hizo una mueca de sorpresa, otra vez "¿Que vas a hacer?"

"Bueno... ayer estuve pensando." dijo Amy poniendo sus manos en sus piernas "Me di cuenta de que había perdido parte de mi personalidad por culpa de Sonic, y no quiero que la situación siga así." ella suspiró "Me he reencontrado con un amigo de la infancia que me ha ofrecido una oportunidad de ser feliz, y quiero aprovecharla."

"Ya veo... ¿y la vas a aceptar?" preguntó Sally intrigada.

"Sí, voy a darme una oportunidad, Sally. Por tanto, no hará falta que sigas preocupada por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Amy, estoy orgullosa de ti." Sally abrazó a su amiga cariñosamente "Espero que seas muy feliz."

"Lo seré, sólo si me haces un favor." dijo la eriza rosa separándose.

"Lo que sea." asintió Sally.

"No dejes escapar a Sonic, ¿vale?" dijo Amy sonriendo "Es una gran persona a pesar de todo. Sed felices, por favor."

"Amy, gracias por todo. Eres una gran amiga, y mejor persona." dijo Sally feliz.

"No es para tanto, lo hago por nuestro bien." Amy se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

"¿Adonde vas?" preguntó Sally.

"A ver a Dani, Daniel Swell." dijo ella sonriente.

_'Así se debe llamar él.' _"Vale Amy, te veré por ahí." Sally se alejó de la escena andando, feliz por su amiga.

_'Gracias, Amy.' _pensó Sally agradecida.

_'Lo haces por ellos, Amy. Lo haces para que sean felices.' _le decía su subsconsciente.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco meses desde entonces.

La vida de Sally y Sonic iba mejorando por momentos y desde que Amy dió la bandera blanca, se les veía aún más felices.

Sally ya no se preocupaba por su amiga, ya que sabía que Amy podía ser feliz por sí misma y se conformaba con eso.

El que se preocupaba era Sonic. Llevaban sin verla cinco meses. Ya no salía con ellos, era como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

Por alguna extraña razón, Amy no daba señales de vida.

Sally le había contado a Sonic que Amy había rehecho su vida con otra persona, y Sonic al principio se lo tomó con calma. A pesar de ello, él ya había intentado contactar con ella, sin poder evitar preocuparse. Nunca consiguió hablar con ella, ni siquiera contestaba a los mensajes. A Sonic le parecía muy raro todo.

Y no era de extrañar. Amy no debió confiar en el encantador Daniel, nunca.

Los primeros meses de la relación fueron como estar en una nube, cuando él era cariñoso y divertido. Siempre encantador, ella nunca daba crédito a las ingeniosas formas con las cuáles él la sorprendía. Picnics, cenas carísimas, ramos de flores, poemas, canciones...

Pero todo ello era solo para ganarse su confianza. Amy bajó de la nube de golpe y porrazo el cuarto mes.

Lo primero que Daniel hizo fue cortarle las alas de la libertad y todo contacto con el exterior por completo. La encerró en su cuarto, y le puso una cerradura por fuera de la habitación, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la puerta no se abriera.

Lo segundo que hizo fue empezar a pegarla y le cortó el suministro normal de agua; solo le daba un vaso de agua al día. Él entraba en la habitación y, si había tenido un mal día, la pegaría hasta dejarla inconsciente. Puñetazos, bofetadas, patadas. Todo lo que a su mente enferma se le ocurriera, pero sin llegar a matarla.

Amy se quedaba más débil día tras día, y ella sabía que poco a poco, estaba muriendo en su interior. Para calmar su agonía, ella se relajaba con unos pequeños cortes en sus delicadas muñecas, que lentamente se hicieron más grandes y profundas con el paso del tiempo. Amy se hundió en un pozo en el que no tenía cuerda ni fuerzas para subir.

La hora del horror llegó cuando ella oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse "Vaya, estás despierta. Mejor que mejor."

"¿Porqué haces esto?" preguntó la víctima con su voz apagada y seca.

"Ésto es por dejarme atrás para ir detrás de ese Sonic." la golpeó con su puño en la cara, dejándola el el suelo, con una marca morada en su ojo.

"Por favor, para..." susurró Amy asustada.

"Ésto es por haberme aburrido muchas tardes con tus historias absurdas." él le dió varias patadas fuertes en el estómago y en la cabeza, provocándola un dolor descomunal.

Amy cerraba los ojos para que la hora del horror cesara cuanto antes, con lágrimas en los ojos. Los cortes en sus muñecas eran recientes, y aún escocían.

"Y ésto es por lo inútil que eres." Daniel la golpeó con un jarrón en la cabeza, el cuál se rompió y le hizo cortes profundos a Amy en la cara y peligrosamente cerca de los ojos. Ésto la dejó inconsciente.

Ella se despertó horas después. Estaba débil, muy débil. No podía moverse.

Ella aún se preguntaba porqué nunca la mataría. Así, ella pararía de sufrir. Aún así, Amy tenía miedo para suicidarse.

"Tú, ¡escucha!" exclamó Daniel. Amy usó sus pocas fuerzas para intentar escuchar "Mañana estaré fuera todo el día, y volveré pasado mañana al mediodía. Más te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez."

"...Si..." susurró Amy.

"Me voy a dormir, es tarde." Amy oyó a Daniel cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y suspiró aliviada

Se giró y vio a su adorado cuchillo en el suelo _'Mi cuchillo...' _la eriza rosa se arrastró hasta él y lo empuño débilmente.

Ella rozó la hoja del cuchillo contra su muñeca, probando el satisfactorio dolor. Así, la sangre empezó a brotar y corrió por su mano.

* * *

"¿Sally, vienes?" Sonic llamaba a su novia mientras ella se quitaba el maquillaje.

"Sí, ya estoy." ella se tumbó en la cama e, instintivamente, se tapó entera.

"Oye, ¿tú sabes algo de Amy?" preguntó Sonic mientras Sally cogía un libro.

"No. Desgraciadamente, parece que ha desaparecido." dijo Sally leyendo.

"Estoy algo preocupado." dijo Sonic.

"No te preocupes." dijo ella "Seguro que es feliz."

"Eso espero..." Sonic apagó la luz y la oscuridad reinó en la gran casa de Sonic.

* * *

El día amanecía sonriente para la gente de Mobius.

La pareja formada por Sonic y Sally Acorn se levantó a desayunar. Ambos se calentaron dos tazas de café, y se sentaron a desayunar con el periódico que Sally siempre leía.

"No sé para que lees el periódico, ¡sólo ponen tonterías!"

"Oh, Sonic. Aquí ponen cosas interesantes, ¡sobre Eggaman, por ejemplo!" dijo Sally leyendo.

"¿Ves? Sólo tonterías." dijo Sonic bebiendo.

Sally empezó a leer los anuncios y de más que había en una página.

_**50% de descuento en Café Hobble**_

_**¡Llévate dos cafés al precio de uno!**_

_**Rebajas en el Centro Comercial de Mobius ~ de 50% a 70% de descuento.**_

_**Se busca: criminal sin piedad que está acechando las calles de Mobius. Nombre: Daniel Swell. [Foto]**_

_**¡Las mejores comidas en Miko's!**_

_**Menús infantiles a 4'50 dólares.**_

_**Concurso de cocina-**_

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!" exclamó Sally levantándose sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

_**Se busca: criminal sin piedad que está acechando las calles de Mobius. Nombre: Daniel Swell.**_

"Sally, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Sonic corriendo al lado de Sally.

"Sonic, ¡mira!" Sally señaló a la noticia.

"Sally, yo te protegeré, tran-"

"¡NO!" gritó ella "¡Así se llamaba el novio de Amy!"

_«"¿Adonde vas?" preguntó Sally._

_"A ver a Dani, __**Daniel Swell.**__" dijo ella sonriente._

_'Así se debe llamar él.' "Vale Amy, te veré por ahí."»_

"¿¡Como?!" exclamó Sonic. Se fijó en una foto adjunta al anuncio y recordó algo...

_«"Perdone, disculpe..." dijo un chico que se había chocado con Sonic "¿Sabe dónde vive Amy Rose?"_

_"¿La eriza rosa?" preguntó Sonic._

_"Sí, supongo que sí." dijo el desconocido.»_

"Un momento..."

_«"Sí, __**supongo**__ que sí." dijo el desconocido.»_

"¡Tenía que haberlo visto venir!" exclamó Sonic enfadado.

Los ojos de Sally se humedecieron "Sonic... hay que buscarla..."

"Sally, quédate aquí." dijo Sonic tranquilizándola.

"Por favor, encuéntrala." dijo ella desesperada.

Su novio ya había salido por la puerta.

* * *

Para Amy, en cambio, el día amanecia un tanto triste.

Ella se encontró en el suelo, rodeada de cristales y con su cortes del día anterior aún frescos. Amy se veía débil, mucho.

_'Daniel se debe haber ido. Tengo que salir de aquí.'_

Amy acumuló todas sus fuerzas restantes y se puso de rodillas. Después, en un alarde de valentía, se levantó.

Sus piernas flaqueaban, y sus manos temblaban _'¿Y si esto es una prueba? Igual Daniel me espera ahí.'_

Retrocedió _'Pero merece la pena intentarlo.'_

Amy retrocedió otra vez y, acumulando otra vez su energía y sabiendo que estaba encerrada, empezó a tirarse contra la puerta. Con lo poco que pesaba, sería dificil.

_'Menos mal que ese insensible me dejó algo de comer.'_

Mientras tanto, Sonic se dirigía hacia la casa de Amy. Él llegó allí y tocó a la puerta. Al principio, suavemente; luego muy fuertemente.

Se calmó un poco y oyó unos golpes muy débiles desde dentro, golpes contra la puerta de una habitación. Él se sobresaltó _'Espero que no sea Amy...'_

Los golpes cesaron por unos instantes, y el silencio reinó en la zona.

Y de repente, un grito débil y hundido y un golpe tremendo se oyó en el interior de la casa, como si se hubiera roto algo grande y pesado.

Amy levantó la vista muy dolorida de la puerta que acababa de derrumbar, aún sorprendida por la hazaña. Sus brazos estaban tan doloridos que aunque se pellizcara no sentiría nada.

"Augh..." ella se levantó, tambaleándose un poco. Había usado todas sus fuerzas y estaba muy, muy débil. Levantándose a modo de reproche contra sus piernas, se levantó.

Se dirigió a las escaleras. De repente, su vista se nubló y todo se veía borroso, como si se mareara. Un horrible dolor inundó su pecho, que se sentían como punzadas muy fuertes en su débil corazón. El escozor de sus heridas, el dolor físico, el mareo tenebroso, y las punzadas en su pecho se acumularon.

Su cabeza no pudo soportar tal dolor. Amy cayó seca e inconsciente por las escaleras, dandose varios golpes en la nuca debido a los escalones.

Sonic, que lo había oído todo, no soportaba tanta tensión "¿Amy? ¡AMY! ¡Respondeme!"

Sonic cogió carrerilla. Se lanzó contra la puerta con una gran fuerza que derribó la puerta. Lo único que veía era polvo, suciedad y algo más donde las escaleras.

Una joven de pelo rosa, tumbada en el suelo inconsconsciente "¿Amy...?" Sonic cogió a Amy en brazos. Ella estaba fatal "¿¡Qué te han hecho?! ¡RESPONDE!"

Él le miró el pulso quitándole las mechas de pelo largo rosa. Tenía un pulso muy débil, pero ahí estaba al fin y al cabo. Sacó un teléfono móvil y llamó a la policía después de la ambulancia.

"Amy, aguanta. Por Dios te lo pido, aguanta." Sonic se fijó en las muñecas de Amy, y también vió que no estaban limpias.

_'Seguro que ese Daniel la encerró y la pegaba todo lo que quería. Ese monstruo pagará.'_

Las sirenas policiacas se oían en la distancia, y la ambulancia parecía ir detrás "¿Dónde está?" un policía entró en la casa "¿Es usted quien llamó?"

"Sí, ¡lleven a mi amiga al hospital!" dijo Sonic levantándose con Amy en sus brazos.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" dijo un operario poniendo a Amy en una camilla. Sonic se montó en la camioneta y miró el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga.

_'Aguanta, Amy.'_

* * *

"¿Señor Sonic?" dijo un doctor.

"Soy yo." dijo Sonic con la voz seca de haber estado llorando "¿Cómo está Amy?"

La desesperación de Sonic alertó al doctor "Bueno... tiene muchas heridas profundas, así como cortes en la muñeca. Éstos cortes no han sido limpiados, o al menos, no correctamente." el doctor se preparó "Eso le ha provocado una infección interna severa, que ha ido al corazón y lo ha afectado demasiado..."

Sonic temblaba con miedo.

"Además... un gran golpe en la cabeza le ha afectado al cerebro seriamente, y tiene un golpe en la nuca que puede afectarle al sistema nervioso." el doctor tragó saliva "Todo esto junto la ha hundido en un... coma."

"¿¡C-Coma?!" dijo Sonic sentándose y sudando.

"Lo bueno es que no será permanente. Y además, es muy afortunada de no haber muerto. De veras, es una chica muy fuerte." dijo el doctor para animarle.

"Muchas gracias, doctor." dijo Sonic muy agradecido.

"Puede pasar a verla." dijo el doctor.

Sonic se adentró en la habitación. Amy llevaba una banda en la cabeza, y muchas en los brazos, piernas, pecho y estómago. La vista le llevó a llorar suavemente.

"Amy... ¿porqué...?" Sonic se sentó en la camilla de Amy y la cogió de la mano "No me dejes..."

[...]

"¿Dónde estoy...?" preguntó Amy levantándose.

La chica se encontraba en un bosque, que parecía sacado de un cuento. Había una neblina suave con destellos de colores. Había insectos extraños volando por ahí, y no había nadie.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, insegura de adónde ir ahora _'¿Es esto el Cielo?'_

Amy empezó a andar, insegura, por un camino "¿Estoy... muerta?" se preguntó Amy.

Una voz rió _"Bueno, más o menos."_

La escena cambió drásticamente para transformarse en los exteriores de una casa. _"Te acuerdas de este lugar, ¿verdad?"_

"Sí, ¿pero quién eres?" preguntó Amy a la voz invisible. La eriza se tapó la boca.

_"Relájate, nadie nos oye. Estás en un estado analógico del sueño, tampoco te ven. Sólo tu alma está en la escena, pero personificada."_

"Oh, ¿estoy dormida?" preguntó Amy sorprendida.

_"Eso no importa ahora. Mira por la ventana de la casa." _Amy se asomó _"No te asomes, mira directamente, nadie te ve..."_

"Perdón, no me termino de acostumbrar." dijo ella riendo nerviosa.

_"Bueno, ¿qué ves?" _preguntó la voz.

"Veo a Cream... y a Tails." Amy se fijó bien entrecerrando los ojos "Un momento, ¿están llorando?"

_"Todos tus amigos se han enterado de lo que te ha pasado, y están muy afectados y tristes."_

"Es gracioso," dijo Amy soltando una risa sarcástica "todos saben que me pasó menos yo."

Amy oyó a la voz reír _"No te agobies. La verdad es que Cream y Tails no lo están llevando bien. Cream te quería como a una hermana."_

Amy subió una ceja "Es extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía."

_"Es que te hechaban de menos. Pero bueno, vamos a ver a Knuckles y Shadow, ¿vale?"_

"Oh, vale." Amy empezó a caminar.

_"Pero bueno, ¿a donde vas?" _preguntó la voz extrañada.

"Pues a ver a Knuckles y a Shadow."

Amy oyó cómo la voz se daba una palmada en la frente _"Amy, que nos podemos teletransportar, mujer..."_

"Ah, claro."

De repente, los alrededores de Amy se transformaron en un altar gigantesco cerca de un bosque frondoso. La eriza divisó a Knuckles y a Shadow hablando de algo.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Amy.

_"Ve y descúbrelo tú misma." _dijo la voz.

Amy se acercó al altar donde la gran esmeralda de Knuckles descansaba "Dudo mucho que les haya afectado lo que me ha pasado..."

_"Ah, ¿si? Acércate."_

"¿Has oído lo que le ha pasado a Amy?" preguntó Knuckles, que estaba sentado en la esmeralda. Amy estaba enfrente de Shadow, quien se inclinaba sobre una columna.

"Sí, es una tragedia." dijo Shadow suspirando.

"Me han dicho que se recuperará. Pero tardará." dijo el equidna rojo.

"Ya veo. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es ir a verla." dijo Shadow "Dicen que si le hablamos podrá despertar antes."

"Era una gran persona. Es una pena que personas como Daniel Swell acaben con personas como Amy." dijo Knuckles bastante disgustado "Le daría su merecido si pudiera."

"Ahora no merece la pena." suspiró Shadow "Todo esto no se lo merecía, después de lo que hizo Amy por Sally."

"Sí, y llegó ese miserable a hundirle la vida." dijo Knuckles enfadado.

A Amy se le saltaban las lágrimas "Entonces, sirvió de algo lo que hice."

_"Por supuesto. ¿Acaso pensabas que no?" _

Amy no sabía que responder.

De repente, la escena cambió mucho hasta convertirse en un castillo gigantesco. Amy reconoció el lugar de inmediato_ "Por tu cara, supongo que sabes donde estamos."_

"Estamos en el castillo de Sally, en Knothole, ¿me equivoco?" preguntó Amy.

_"Exacto."_

"¿Y qué hacemos aquí?"

_"Sally también está muy afectada por el suceso. Se ha retirado a su castillo." _

"¿Podemos entrar?" preguntó Amy.

_"Claro." _dijo la voz. Amy se teletransportó a la habitación de Sally, quien estaba mirando hacia el horizonte por su ventana.

"¿Eh? , esa libreta en el diván-"

_"Sí, es tu diario." _dijo la voz firmamente.

"Pero, ¿porqué tiene ella mi diario?" preguntó Amy asombrada.

_"Se lo dió Sonic para que se calmara. Cuando se lo dijo, lloraba histérica."_

"Oh." suspiró Amy "Daniel no sólo me ha hecho daño a mí."

_"Sí, es horrible."_

"Supongo... que Amy quería a Sonic mucho más que yo." dijo Sally.

"¿Eh?"

_"No lo entiendes, ¿eh? Vamos a ver a una persona más, y te lo explicaré todo."_

"Bien, estoy algo confusa."

El escenario cambió una vez más a un entorno tétrico y con aire pesado. Un erizo azul estaba dormido en una silla al lado de una camilla del hospital donde se encontraba. Una chica con pelo rosa descansaba en ella.

"Esa soy... ¿yo?" preguntó Amy asombrada "¡Y ese es Sonic!"

_"Esa eres tú. Y esa es la persona que peor lo ha pasado."_

"Pero... ¿cómo?" preguntó Amy.

_"Amy... ¿qué piensas que te pasa para estar en el hospital?" _preguntó la voz.

"Pues... tendrá que ver con lo que me ha hecho Dani..." dijo Amy.

_"Coge el periódico de la mesita." _Amy se acercó. Las páginas se pasaron solas gracias a los poderes de la voz desconocida y llegaron a una página de anuncios _"Mira."_

"¿Qué pasa?" Amy soltó un gritito "¡Es una petición de búsqueda tras Daniel!"

_"En efecto. Cuando Sally había visto el anuncio, le dijo a Sonic que fuera a buscarte. Nada más llegar, oyó que dabas golpes en la puerta y cuando te caíste, Sonic entró en la casa. Nada más verte, llamó a la policía y a la ambulancia."_

"¿Y encontraron a Daniel?" preguntó Amy preocupada.

_"Está cumpliendo condena por abuso, no saldrá en 3 años mínimos."_

Amy suspiró "Es lo mejor para todos."

_"¿No tienes nada más que preguntar?"_

"¿Porqué Sonic está tan preocupado?" preguntó la eriza de ojos verdes.

_"Ahora te lo explicaré todo. Volvamos al Camino."_

"Vale..."

En un chasquido, los alrededores cambiaron a ser un pasillo de tamaño mediano, pero de inmensa altitud. Miró hacia los lados y vio dos paredes. Pero no eran normales: tenían un aspecto acuoso, como si las leyes de la gravedad no influyeran en ese lugar. Destellaban una luz cada uno; el de la derecha era azul, y el de la derecha era de un blanquísimo y radiante blanco.

_"Amy, gírate."_

Amy se dio la vuelta. Vio a un aura personificada, casi transparente. Emitía una débil luz blanca, y dos luces turquesa por los ojos _"Me alegro de poder materializarme otra vez."_

"¿Podrías explicarme qué me ha pasado?" preguntó Amy ansiosa.

_"Amy, has entrado en coma."_

"¿¡QUEEE?!" exclamó la eriza rosa.

_"Llevas en coma seis meses."_

"Oh vaya... ¿y qué ha pasado con Sonic y Sally?" Amy no quería hablar de su coma, así que cambió de tema.

_"Han terminado. Ambos se sentían culpables, ya que por ella tuviste que olvidar a Sonic. Y él, bueno, se sentía mal por haberte rechazado."_

"Oh vaya... ¿qué hago ahora?" preguntó Amy desanimada.

_"Ésta es la situación, ahora mismo puedes elegir, Amy. Eres de las pocas que pueden." _dijo la extraña figura _"Éste camino lleva al paraíso. Y éste otro..." _la figura señaló a la derecha _"...lleva a la vida. ¿Qué camino eliges?"_

"¡Es obvio!" dijo Amy acercándose al portal de la derecha.

_"¡Alto!" _gritó la voz _"Hay un gran incoveniente. Si vas al mundo de los mortales, perderás la memoria, y tendrás que empezar de cero."_

"¿Eh...?" Amy se alejó "Oh... eso cambia mucho las cosas."

Amy miró dubitativa a ambos lados, sin tener ni idea sobre qué hacer. Ella quiso creer que lo mejor sería ir al paraíso. Y, obviamente, pensó en Sonc después, dándose cuenta ahora de que él lo estaba pasando mal.

Amy se miró. Aún llevaba la ropa que llevaba el primer día del cuarto mes, y las heridas que tenía estaban, al fin, cerradas. Su vestido blanco estaba limpio, y sus zapatos naranjas estaban algo dañadas "Pero ¿sabes? no me importa."

_"Ah, ¿no?" _dijo la voz.

"No. Tendré que asumirlo." de repente, el portal hacia la vida se cerró. Ahora, entre ambos portales, se había abierto un portal de color lavanda y brillante.

_"Aquí está tu recompensa."_

"¿Que...?" vaciló Amy asombrada.

_"No suelo hacer esto, pero tu caso es excepcional. Has soportado un abuso horroroso, que tu amor se fuera con otra, y todavía querías ir al mundo real, a pesar de la condición." _la figura sonrió _"Felicidades por tener una sangre tan pura y un alma resistente. Entra en el portal."_

"Oh..." Amy se acercó al portal violeta e, instictivamente, se metió dentro. Empezó a correr hacia dentro, hasta que... "Ah!"

[...]

"...y! ...my! ¡Amy!" gritaba una voz a punto de llorar.

"Eh..." Amy abrió los ojos suavemente.

La vista de Amy nubló por unos segundos y seguidamente cobró sus propiedades nítidas, para ver a un erizo azul cyan al borde del shock.

"¡AMY!" el erizo azul abrazó a Amy fuertemente "¡Sabía que te despertarías!"

"Oh... ¿que ha pasado?" dijo la chica.

Los ojos de Sonic reflejaron disgusto a la par que miedo "¡No me digas que no recuerdas nada!"

"¡Mira que eres bobo! Desgraciadamente," Amy tosió "lo recuerdo todo."

El diablo de la velocidad frunció el ceño, gesto que Amy encontraba extraño en su siempre tranquila cara "Tenía que haber hecho algo cuando podía..."

Ella sonrió "No... No pasa nada."

Él la miró como si fuera el fenómeno más extraño del mundo "¿Te has visto? Amy, ¡que has estado en coma! ¡Da algun signo de preocupación o algo normal!"

"Vale, ¿y? Podía haberme ido al cielo tan tranquila, ¡que lo sepas!"

Sonic la contempló, como a un caso perdido que nadie solucionaría "¿Pero qué dices?"

Ella puso sus brazos en jarras, aparentado una fuerza que definitivamente no poseía "Déjalo. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

Su pregunta le sobresaltó "He estado viniendo seis meses, Amy."

Amy se tumbó "Es un detalle, pero estaba en coma, ¿para qué?"

"Voy a estar viniendo todos los días hasta que te recuperes, Amy." dijo él, haciéndola creer que ella era muda o algo por el estilo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en signo de derrota "Eres un caso perdido."

Sonic sonrió, devolviéndole el halago mentalmente.

* * *

Y en efecto, Sonic cumplió su palabra durante un mes entero. No es que dejara de hacelo a partir de aquel fatídico día, pero digamos que... Se cansó.

La razón fue descubierta justo un mes después. Amy estaba siendo tratada constantemente y no parecía que fuera a irse.

Sonic entró aquel día en la habitación 470, para ver a Amy hablando con el doctor, posiblemente sobre su estado de salud. Cuando el doctor le vio, éste se fue, con una cara que daba a ver de todo menos alegría. Así serán los doctores, había pensado Sonic aquel día.

"¡Hola Amy!" saludó el erizo.

"Hey..." dijo ella algo débil.

"¿Cómo estás?" dijo él aún sin acercarse.

"Tirando... Oye, acércate, quería comentarte algo."

Ella tragó saliva de forma fortuita y desagradable. Su ser tembló como un flan y suspiró. Tenía que decírselo o sería fatal.

"Creo que estás gastando demasiado tiempo aquí. No quiero que lo desperdicies."

"No es molestia, de veras. ¿Acaso te molesto?"

"No es eso. Es que no quiero que vengas tanto."

Eso alarmó a Sonic "Espera, ¿en serio?"

Amy hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Sabía que era lo que Sonic pensaba, y era precisamente lo que no debería pensar "No es lo que crees-"

"¿Así me agradeces que haya estado aquí a tu lado? ¿¡Así!?" él gruñó, molesto con el comportamiento de su amiga.

"No, ¡no!"

"¿Entonces?"

Ella silenció. Y él comprendió. Al menos, creyó comprender "Creo que lo has dejado claro. Adiós, Amy."

"¡Espera!" la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera explicarse mejor, o al menos, corregirle.

Ese fue el último día que Sonic vería a Amy Rose.

* * *

Todo se torció a partir de ese día. Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel entonces. En concreto, dos semanas, tres horas, cincuenta y seis minutos y nueve segundos, que transcurrían sin cesar.

Se abría el otoño, aquel día en el que Sonic cometió el peor error de su vida, después del anterior, claro está.

"Hey Sonic." el erizo en cuestión quitó la mirada del periódico que, irónicamente, solía leer después de los eventos pasados "Vamos a ir a ver a Amy, ¿vamos?"

"No. Yo ya no voy, Tails." dijo él.

"Sonic, mira que cómo eres. ¿No te das cuenta de que igual no vuelves a verla?" dijo el zorro.

"Fijo que vuelve, ya verás. Esa chica no se rinde ni estando atada."

"Deja de decir tonterías y ven." mandó Tails.

"No voy a ir. Esa es mi última palabra."

Con un suspiro y un leve gruñido, el erizo oyó la puerta cerrarse, reduciendo las posibilidades de volver a ver a Amy hasta el mínimo. Y tanto que sí.

* * *

Sonic oyó a Tails entrar en casa.

"¿Y bien?" no recibió respuesta alguna, sólo oyó a Tails tirar las llaves al cesto de llaves y colgar el abrigo.

"¿Ahora te haces el interesado?" dijo Tails minutos después, fulminándole con la mirada.

"No, me interesa. ¿Me lo vas a contar?" dijo Sonic.

Tails empezó a subir escaleras "Haber venido." susurró el zorro amarillo.

Tails cerró la puerta de su habitación, dándo a entender que no quería hablar "Pues vale."

Pero Sonic, muy en el fondo, sabía que algo no iba bien. Nada bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sonic se despertó al mediodía, sintiendo un sueño descomunal en su cabeza. De repente, cuando iba a la cocina, oyó el teléfono sonar.

"Tails," dijo reconociendo el número de su amigo "¿qué pasa?"

_**"¡Sonic, ven al hospital, rápido!"**_

Oyendo su voz demandante y extremadamente desesperada, decidió obedecer.

Colgó el teléfono y, asumiendo con toda angustia que algo andaba mal sobre Amy, fue corriendo al hospital.

Llegó allí, y nada más entrar y subir el ascesor, vió a un grupo considerable de gente agalopado en el pasillo, llorado como magdalenas unos en brazos de otros. Eran Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, extrañamente Rouge, también Silver, Blaze, Espio, Vector, Charmy... En fin, todos.

"¡Eh, eh, eh!" exclamó Sonic "¿Qué pasa?"

Nada más verle, Cream cargó contra él cual bestia enfurecida, llorando al borde de la histeria "¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!"

Knuckles despegó a la habitualmente tranquila coneja de Sonic "¿Qué le pasa? ¿¡Qué narices ha pasado!?"

Tails le miró con algo de desacuerdo y enjuagó sus lágrimas.

"No te lo vas a creer cuando te lo cuente..."

* * *

El funeral se celebró una semana más tarde.

Toda la gente en Mobius estaba triste por la tragedia que había tenido la reciente semana pasada.

Amy había muerto por una infección cardiovascular. Y punto.

Así se lo dijeron a Sonic, quién recibió la noticia con una agonía acorde con su comportamiento y un sentimiento de culpa que le invadía su ser. Nunca se había imaginado un mundo sin Amy, ¿pero ahora...?

En desacuerdo con sus expectativas, el mundo no se acabó el día del funeral. Creía que la volvería a ver, creía que se disculparía, creía que la abrazaría. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Creía que cada uno tenía su cometido en la vida, y un hueco en el mundo. Igual el de Amy en ese mundo era mediano, pero en el corazón de Sonic tenía uno tamaño XL.

En el fondo, todos sabían que acabaría pasando algún día, ¡pero no tan pronto!

Así lo dijo Sally en su discurso, sin incluir la parte de Sonic, obviamente.

Todos habían dicho su discurso. Todos menos Sonic.

"Ahora... Me gustaría decir unas palabras." dijo Sonic levantándose y reuniendo un coraje que sólo alguien cómo el podría poseer.

Él se acercó al ataúd de madera carraspeó, como quién iba a soltar un discurso largo y sincero:

"Bien... Si estamos aquí es porque Amy ocupaba un espacio gigatesco en nuestra vida, y en mi caso se resalta el caso." él sonrió "Ella era una de las chicas más buenas de las que he conocido, probablemente por la que más ha merecido la pena llorar. Ha sido bondadosa en todos lo momentos, y nunca flaqueó en los momentos duros." sólo el recuerdo le hizo derramar una lágrima y unas pocas a los demás "Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo para disfrutar del tiempo tanto como ella quería, y hubiera disfrutado los años de su vida tanto como debería. Y lo que realmente me entristece es el hecho de que no puediera crecer yo también para decirle lo importante que era para mí. Tuvimos tantas oportunidades para ser algo más... Pero sabía y aún sé que Amy era muy joven. También demasiado jover para morir, y de esta manera. Gracias por escucharme."

Sus amigos aplaudieron, muchos de ellos emocionados por sus palabras.

El proceso prosiguiente fue doloroso para todos. Amy fue enterrada en una tumba a lo alto de una colina y bajo un gran roble, ya que, como Cream siempre decía y dice, Amy detestaba la lluvia.

* * *

Un día después, las vidas de la gente regresaba gradualmente a su rutina dependiendo de cuánto querían a Amy: los más cercanos a la fallecida tardarían aún más en recuperarse.

Sonic, aún tocado por los hechos incincipientes, se solía quedar en casa para pensar en sus cosas, muchas de ellas relacionadas con Amy.

El primer anochecer de aquellos días, alguien llamó a su puerta.

"Sally, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Venía a darte esto. Me lo dió Cream el otro día y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo." dijo la ardilla sonriendo.

"Gracias, te veré por ahí." cerró la puerta se sopetón y fue a su sillón en la sala.

"Eh, ¡el diario de Amy!" se acababa de dar cuenta de que era un cuaderno "Veamos..."

Y empezó a leer:

_**«Querido diario,**_

_**Hoy he conseguido huir de los robots de Eggman y he conocido a un chico, llamado Sonic. ¡Es muy guapo! **_

_**Sonic me ha salvado de una muerte segura, ¡y me enamoré al instante de él! Estoy segura de que en el futuro nos casaremos. Aunque igual me hago ilusiones...**_

_**~Amy»**_

Sonic sacudió la cabeza, con una risa ante su inocencia.

Pasó la página.

_**«Querido diario,**_

_**Hoy me he despedido de mis amigos en Little Planet y he hecho mis maletas. ¡Me voy a ver a Sonic! Estoy muy emocionada, nunca he viajado al extranjero, y su planeta está muy lejos. Escribiré pronto.**_

_**~Amy»**_

Pasó a la última página.

_**«Querido diario,**_

_**Han pasado muchos años desde que te escribí. Me olvidé bastante de tí por Sonic. La verdad, me encanta escribir, pero**_

_**-372 139 273-**_

Y ahí parecía acabar el diario, a partir de lo que Sonic asumió que era el número de teléfono de Daniel. Le dieron ganas de rugir como un león.

Entonces cayó una hoja doblada al suelo. Sonic, aún cruzado de piernas, recogió la hoja.

Y a partir de ahí, siguió leyendo. Comforme iba leyendo, vió algo esencial...

_«Querido diario..._

La caligrafía elegante, cursiva y femenina de Amy había cobrado una intensidad mucho más suave que antes, pareciendo más débil de lo que debería. Además, parecía temblorosa y separada. Parecía que no tenía ni siquiera ganas de escribir.

Y él sabía que ella amaba escribir. Entonces, sin motivación, ¿para qué escribir?

_«Las cosas se han torcido desde que te escribí. Irónicamente, no eres mi diario ni ha pasado tanto tiempo como desearía. _

_El doctor me ha confirmado hoy que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Por esta razón, me he forzado a discutir con Sonic. _

_Le dije que no viniera mas. Honestamente, le conozco, y sabía que pensaría lo que supuestamente no es. No quería que me viera tan débil cómo estoy ahora, ni que se preocupara por mí. He matado dos pájaros de un tiro, pero me siento cómo si me hubiera disparado a mí misma más bien. Y sé que esa fue la última vez que le veré._

_Todos me han visitado varias veces, pero sin Sonic. Me alegro por una parte, pero le quiero tanto..._

_A h que mi h ora fin a lle ga r. .._

Viendo las desmesuradas separaciones entre palabras e incluso letras le fue demasiado. Dobló rápido el papel y lo tiró al suelo, yéndose a dormir.

No leyó lo demás...

_... Y en parte deseo dicha llegada._

_Me quitará de toda pena y sensación de culpa en mi malherido y enfermo corazón._

_Quién sabe. _

_Igual el espectro de ojos turquesa me ha reservado una plaza allá arriba._

_Y quién sabe si todo esto es una oportunidad que ella me dió y yo desaproveché._

Nadie llegó a saber nunca de la existencia de dicho espectro, ni si Amy al final fue feliz allí arriba.

El viento se llevó la nota, tal y como el tiempo barre las penas.

Pero cómo ella solía decir...

_«Eso es algo que nadie sabrá._

_~Amy.»_

_**[Nota del autor]:**_

Nunca sabremos qué pasó al final.

No se si os a gustado, pero a mí si. No acostumbro a escribir en español, y menos de este género.

Si os ha gustado, las reviews ayudan muchísimo.

Un besito desde España,

Freezie.


End file.
